


Cat-astrophe!

by Riyusama



Series: Prompt Requests - Spideyfist [7]
Category: Marvel, USM, Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crazy cat lover peter, mildly allergic to cats danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: Peter is a crazy cat lady and wants to SAVE ALL THE KITTIES!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-astrophe!

 

It may not be obvious for others but, Peter was a total animal lover. Well, not as much as Ava maybe but, the brunet was totally head over heels in love with animals… Most especially if the said animal were  cats. In all actuality, Peter thought that his boyfriend had caught up on his little admiration for cats. But, it seems that it became a shock to him.

First of all, Peter will site examples of the cats he takes care of. At home, he has 5 cats that aren’t really his, most probably from their neighbours but they and Peter will repeat, they DO NOT APPRECIATE their cats enough. Spiderman will never be able to comprehend their lack of enthusiasm for their cats.

And so, whenever said cats are lonely or ignored by their owners, they now know by experience that Peter will welcome them with wide open arms. And probably argue furiously with their owners once said owner demands for their cat to be taken back.

Most of the time, when Peter’s on his superhero business, he takes his time  to pet all of the cats he can find. He would have taken all of them home but, some had their owners and others… Well, after the brunet finishing with his job, he can’t seem to find the cats he took care of earlier and that leaves Peter sad to no end.

And now, back to the problem at hand wherein Peter is very shocked to his  _boyfriend_  or if Peter can even call him that by now because he can’t believe that Danny did not notice his love for cats.

“Peter, please you can’t be serious.” Danny tried in a calm tone of voice.

“No! They’re abandoned! These poor little fluff balls can’t survive out here! I have to take them Danny!” Peter reasoned out in exasperation as he hugged tightly close to his chest the box full of kittens they saved after beating the hell out of Jaggernaut.

“Peter, we can’t take them to SHIELD Academy—” Danny was cut off.

“Where in the school handbook exactly did it say that we can’t bring home these adorable little things?” Peter interrupted as he cooed at one of the kittens that was scratching its way up and out of the box. 

Danny sighed. This was absurd and he really can’t believe what was happening here. Although, Peter does have a point in the fact that they should take care of these cats because who knows what would happen if they were left all alone.

“Come on! We can hide them in our dorms or something, then we can sleep next to these cuties.” Peter suggested.

Iron Fist’s features scrunched up “Uhm… This is getting a little out of hand? Also, I think you’re forgetting one tiny little problem. I’m kinda allergic to cats.” Danny said this time.

“You said  _mildly_ allergic Danny.” Peter rebutted.

“Still allergic.” Danny countered.

“You know, maybe we should do a little cool off on this relation–”

“Woah, woah, alright, let’s not make hasty decisions Spider.” Danny said quickly, sighing at how Peter’s logic was going this way.

“I’m not leaving them Danny.” Peter said this time with a pout “How could I do such a cruel thing to them?” Peter added off as he lightly petted the kitten’s head with the tip of his index finger.

Danny crossed his arms against his chest, he was slowly losing this debate with Peter. He looked over to his boyfriend whom was smiling fondly at the kittens and that’s all it took for his resolution to shatter. He rolled his eyes and said “Alright, we’ll find out a way to take care of them at the academy.”

Spiderman’s eyes widened, him jumping close to Danny beaming “Really? You mean it?” He asked like a child.

Danny laughed, petting one of the cats “Yeah, we’ll find a place at the academy that’ll make sure will keep them off SHIELD’s camera’s or something.”

“You are the best boyfriend ever!” Peter said as he leaned in close to peck at Danny’s lips “Now, I don’t know about you but, I wanna name this one Danny.” Peter said as he took one of the kittens and held it on top of his palm.

Iron Fist arched up one inquisitive brow, chortling at Peter “Is that so? Why Danny?” he asked.

“Look at his fur! It’s a mi of brown and yellow yeah but, more on yellow-ish that leans in close to your chi producing fists!” Peter explained off as he gently laid down Danny cat then, brought up another cat that was a more coloured in brown with lesser yellow “And this one would be Peter! Petey? What do you think? You should name him.” He said to his boyfriend.

Another laugh, though if Danny were to be honest he was hiding the itch to sneeze with his laugh “I think Peter would be a cute name for him. Petey would be a nickname maybe?” Danny sufficed “What about the others though?”

“This one has stripes of yellow on his eyes that looks like glasses! Definitely naming him Luke.” Peter said.

“Are you naming our cats by us on purpose?”

Peter shrugged “I’m not one for cute names like Tabby or Peanut or Pansy like that.”

“Alright, should we inform the others? Ava would be thoroughly thrilled to have cats to take care of–” he said before his eyes caught up on one particular feline “This one’s paws looks like it’s wearing boots and gloves like Sam’s. This one is Sam.” Danny said as he took Sam cat and held him in his hands.

“Samantha instead maybe?” Peter suggested with an arched brow.

“It’s a boy Peter.” 

“Samandriel? Sammy? Gender neutral name.”

“Where did Samadriel come from?” He asked in amusement.

Yet, Peter only shrugged “heard it somewhere before,” he answered back

“Alright, we’ll lets get  _our_  kittens to SHIELD so everyone can bask in their cuteness.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 


End file.
